School blues
by MeltingHoneyTea
Summary: The final battle has ended. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are transferred to a school, where the Sohmas are. Will secrets open from time to time? SK, KyT First chapter's disclaimer applies to all chapters
1. Chapter 1

School Blues

AN:I'm not using Mirosoft Words, so inform me if I have any mistakes.

This will be a Tohru/Kyo pairing, and pairing is Sesshoumaru/Kagome,

because Hatori/Kagome pairings are nearly impossible.

This will be my first attempt at not doing a one shot, and I

would like to have more reviews than usual. Of course, the will

be the usual 'Sesshoumaru's Corner', and stories that I think that are good,

and others, I guess. I hope to finish this within 2 weeks, because I will

be very busy then, and cannot update on weekdays. Lets get on with the

story. Kagome's 18, and Sesshoumaru's 18 too. Just take note that they are

seniors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket, or Inuyasha.

The final battle was over. Kagome looked over the dead bodies, remorseful. In a heap laid

Sango and Miroku, which were overpowered by Naraku's youkai. Near them was Shippo, and Kiara.

The fire neko had protected her kitsune with all her might, but as the armies ran through, it was

nearly impossible to avoid. The last words she heard from her son was an "I love you" before he

was dead. Further away from the east laid Kikyou, Inuyasha, Kaguar and Kanna. They had

rebelled against Naraku, and were killed in an instant. Up in front was Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku.

The tentacle was going for them, and they knew it. Jaken laid beside a lifeless Rin, whom were

innocent, but killed all the same. Only Sesshoumaru and Kagome were alived, both drenched in blood.

Naraku was purified, and the jewel was whole once again. However, it felt wrong. No love, no care. Only

the cool breeze, filled with the stench of dead faced the two.

As they both held the jewel in their hands, they were engulfed by a white light. Midoriko stood in front of

them.

"Midoriko sama?"

"Yes child. Now what is your wish?"

Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru for help, but he was emotionless, like usual. "Do anything you want with

it miko, for I have no use for it."

"Can I bring the others back?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid that it is a forbidden wish child. They are dead, once and forever."

"Then I shall keep the jewel by my side, until I need to use it." Kagome said, as bravely as she could. "As

you wish child. But this realm is too dangerous. You, and Sesshoumaru will go though the well, and live

there. I shall prepare your clothes for you. You will go to Kaibara High, and start a new life with your family.

Farewell, and good luck." Another flash of light came, and they were standing next to the Bone Eater's well,

dressed in T-shirts and jeans. Jumping in together, they were met by a roof top. Climbing through the ladder, Kagome's

grandpa came out after seeing the 'great' lord Sesshoumaru. Holding his ofudas in his hand, he began throwing them at

the western lord, shouting 'Demon be gone' at the same time. After grandpa had a harsh scolding, they went in, only to

see a small boy. "Sis? Why are you in jeans? Where's Inuyasha? The school kicked you out! You're going to Kaibara High! Who's

this? He's even cooler than Inuyasha!" Thousands of words came from Souta, but stopped when Kagome's mother, Rei, came out.

"Kagome, please explain all of this...mess." Kagome sat down, followed by Sesshoumaru, who looked at the couch coldly, almost

wanting to slice it into pieces. After telling the final battle battle with Naraku, Souta was almost in tears. "I-Inuyasha's gone?" Without

waiting for an answer, he rushed to his room and cried, loudly. "Mama, Midoriko spoke to us. She said we were to go to Kaibara High."

"You are, and the time your school starts is...9.am tommorow! Let's get packing."

VXV Tommorow VXV

Sesshoumaru carefully buckled his seatbelt, his eyes narrowing, looking for any sudden danger. Kagome started up the engine, and

they were off, leaving Rei in the dust.

VXV at Kaibara High VXV

Catwhistles were heard as Kagome walked in with Sesshoumaru, girls glared at Kagome, some fainted, some even came up to him, 'offering'

him...stuff. He coldly denied them all, and followed Kagome quietly to the princaple's office. After changing their uniforms, and getting their books,

they were shown to their first class. Unsuprisingly, their schedule was exactly same. "Class, we have two new students today. Kagome Hiragashi, and

Sesshoumaru Tashio. Please welcome them. Miss Hiragashi, you will be sitting next to...Hanajima Saki. Mr. Tashio, you'll be

sitting next to Miss Hiragashi, and Arisa Uotani. Girls, please raise your hands." Mr Takajima spoke out loud. As Kagome passed through seats, many glares

were directed at her, but she ignored them all. After the two were seated, Mr Takajima cleared his voice, and said: "This will be a free period." before racing out

out the classroom, to cover his ears from the noise the students made. Before Kagome could speak to Hanajima, a group of girls came up. "Hiragashi, you will

refrain from speaking to Sesshoumaru Tashio and Yuki Sohma. Is that clear?" the leader spoke, glaring. "No. Sesshoumaru." Kagome stood up, arguing with

the fan girls. Sesshoumaru walked over, and the leader smiled to them all, thinking that he was headed for her. He stood by Kagome's side, and Kagome whispered

to him, before he growled for them to get out of his sight, or else...the consequenses would be bad. After seating down, Kagome spoke to Hanajima. "Hi. Your vibes...

their good." Hanajima replied. "Call me Hana. I can feel your vibes too. You are a pristess, am I correct?" "Yup. Please call me Kagome, or Gome." "Tohru. Uo. Come

over here please." Hana called lightly, and a girl with brown hair came, followed by a girl with blonde hair, and two guys. "Hi. I'm Kagome. Call me that, or Gome." "Konnichiwa!

Watashi Tohru Honda." the girl spoke in Japanese. "The red head's Kyo, and the sliver haired boy is Yuki. And that is Uo." The blonde gave a grin. "Gome. So, did Hana shock

you?" "No, not at all." The two girls spoke at once, scaring three quarters of the class. "The prince eh?" Standing up, Kagome whispered in the boy's ear. "Rat. and Cat." Yuki gasped,

telling Tohru and Kyo, who looked at Kagome, which she smiled in return. "Kagome chan, please follow us after school, we need to know something. Does Sesshoumaru know too?" Tohru asked. "Of course.

He knows everything." Kagome exclaimed, and Sesshoumaru stood beside her, afraid of all the modern tenchology(how is it spelled?). Suddenly, a door opened,

and a figure flung itself at Kagome.

"Kagomeeee!"

SF: Done. If you guess the character correctly, you may request 2 things for me to include. Please include the requests with your review, ok?

Sess: It is not done. Why is this Sesshoumaru stuck with a mortal girl?

SF: Heel.

Sess: -smashes to ground-

SF: Say R&R stupid.

Sess: Read, and Review...

SF: And the special words?

Sess: Do it, or get killed by this Sesshoumaru.

SF: It's please and thank you in advance, moron! -bonks on head-

Sess: How dare you call this-

SF: this Sesshoumaru a moron, I know, Sango knows, Kagome knows EVERYONE knows. Seriously, I'm taking you to a dog's manners class.

Sess: Never. I will not go to that stupid class again.

SF: Readers, review, or Sesshoumaru will take manners class all year. Thanks, and goodbye!

Next chapter posting: 6 to 9 hour's time

Stories:

A kitsune's love

First time

Sorrow

These are found in my C2. Enjoy!

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

School blues

AN: Thanks for reviewing everyone! Here are some of the answers:

kyo anime: I'm updating every day. Hope you like this chapter.

wonderinspirit: Nice name. You got it correct! Please request your favors on

your next review.

kougaa20191: Thanks soooo much. You're gonna review every chapter, right?

duranfan: Arrigatou! I'm so excited!

I gave Sesshoumaru a bit of chocolate, and he's hypervendilating.

Kagome's visiting Inuyasha in hell. Of course, Sesshoumaru's not going to dog's

manners class anymore because I got 4 reviews. Let's cut of the chit-chat, and

start the story.

Sesshoumaru flung himself in front of Kagome, before the figure could flung himself.

A little boy, in blonde hair was rubbing himself against...SESSHOUMARU! Sesshoumaru

looked at Kyo in annoyance, and by instant, picked the boy up and gave him to Kyo. "Damn you

furry. Don't flung yourself at Kagome, ya hear me?" "Excuse me, who are you two?" asked Kagome,

glancing back to fro at the 'furry' and the guy with black roots and white hair. "The blonde's Momiji, and

the other's Haru." Uo spoke up. "Oh I see. Cow." Kagome whispered, but it did not go unnoticed. "And

rabbit." Sesshoumaru's monotone voice shocked them all, except Hana and Kagome. " Damn Rabbit, how did

you know Kagome?" Kyo asked, venting his anger at Momiji. "The whole school knows her. She was the...

the...hot...hottes-" "hottest girl in school, and Sesshoumaru was the third hottest guy." a quiet Haru cut

of a now crying Momiji. "Here Momiji, a lolly, it's not poisoned." Hana gave him a...red lollipop. "Haru, Momiji,

please meet us at the school gate. We need to talk." Yuki said.

VXV after school VXV

"So, why do you know we're the twelve zodiacs?" Yuki enquired, at the school gate. "We can both sense auras.

Of course, we're special too." Kagome smiled secretly, and began telling the story of Inuyasha. "So...you're

half brother's dead, and you have your soul back, and that...scary big sliver head guy, no offence Yuki, is

a demon?" asked Momiji, hiding behind Tohru, whose eyes were filled with tears. As the leaned back onto

the school gate, a figure was seen scurrying to them. "Tooohruuu! Kyoooo! Yuuukiiiiii!" The black figure scurried even more.

"Shigure, what are you doing here?" "Fetching Tohru home. What are you doing here?" "We're chatting. This is Kagome

Hiragashi, and Sesshoumaru Tashio, Shigure Sohma." Yuki introduced. "Ahh...Kagome...My blushing bride..." Shigure sighed

in fake happiness. "M...Miroku.." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she thought of the perverted monk. "The monk.." Yuki

pondered around that area for a while. "Miko, he's an Inu." At the word Inu, Shigure's eyes were filled with horror.

"How'd you know that!" "Mutt take a chill pill. He's an Inu demon, and Kagome's a miko." "O...kay. Do you want to come

with us? Hatori's in his car." "Let me guess, the dragon?" Kagome asked, as she dried up her tears. "Bingo." An emotionless

voice came in front of them, and even Sesshoumaru looked up, to see Hatori. "Hatori Sohma. I'm erasing your memory" (So

typical of Hatori!) but before he could do that, he was blocked by a growling Sesshoumaru and a now uncalmed Yuki. "They're

my friends. I won't let you do that." Yuki shouted. "Fine. But don't blame me if...anything happens to them. Get in the car. You two

can follow us." The two climbed into Kagome's car, as the rest climbed into Hatori's. And they drove off.

VXV Shigure's House VXV

They climbed out of their cars. Shigure opened his door, only to find it a big, and when I mean big, I meant big, mess. There was a flash of

sliver, and all of them rushed into Yuki's room. As the door opened, a figure popped out of nowhere, and shouted:

"Kyonchichi!" (how's it spelled?) and hugged supposingly Kyo, but turned into a snake instead.

SF: There. I'm not doing Guess who again, because you guys did not put your requests with your review. Big meanies!

Sess: If you want to answer anyway, do it.

SF: Kagome's not back yet, I'm stuck with a PS2, Xbox, a mutt, two Gameboy SP, A gameboy Micro, a Gameboy DS, my

parents are not home, and the Plasma 62 inch tv, a fridge filled with ice cream...I'm so bored.

Sess: Why are you so bored? I would be happy, for once.

SF: Damn right. Let's eat ice cream! -drags Sess to fridge- what flavor?

Sess: Chocolate.

SF: No. Not chocolate. You'll either hypervandilate, or get hyper, and I had to bathe you in cold water with your clothes on,

which made you sick. MWA HA HA HA HA!

Sess: This Sesshoumaru does not get sick.

SF: How's bout Vanilla? Or raspberry? The lemon sobert's mine! I tell ya mine!

Sess: I'll take Vanilla.

SF: If you reviewers want ice cream, review, and I'll put your name here! kouga fellow, some strawberry? Some strawberry for you

Wonderinspirit?

Sess: Look down.

IT'S

RIGHT

DOWN

HERE

The review button!

Just press it with your mouse. Clik!

And review.

Review

Review

Review

Before I stop this story.

Do you understand?

Others: Yes!

SF: So get reviewing, and then eat ICE CREAM

Sess: -too busy playing Zoo Tycoon DS

SF: -Starts playing Mario Kart on Gameboy-

Saaaayooonaaaaraaaaa!

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

School Blues

AN: Mwa ha ha ha ha! I got 13 reviews. I'm seriously happy. I don't get that much reviews

each time! Do you think I need a beta reader? Now it's time for the comments and/or

answers for the reviewers.

Hikaritenchi2000: Are you japanese? Thanks for the wonderful comment

venusserenade: Thanks. By the way, I had to copy your name three times before I got it

right.

Kyoko super girl: You're correct!

For those who reviewed, I thank you all. I thought I'll be stuck forever with only seven reviews.

I'm afraid that Sesshoumaru is stuck in the toliet because I locked him in, but Kagome is

back! Let's get on with the story. Oh and just a small note, Uo and Hana thinks that 'cow'

and 'rabbit' are Momiji's and Haru's nicknames. On with the story:

The snake, which was Ayame, had hugged Kagome instead of Kyo, and turned into

a snake, or his zodiac form. After Ayame had gotten changed, they sat down for a 'nice'

conversation. "Brother, what are you doing here?"

"I came to proclaim my deep love for you my little brother. Do you submit to me? Kyon, you

can submit to me too, since you're so dumb."

"Shut it damn snake!"

And with that, Ayame was unconcious. "Well...Fluffy-sama and me need to be going. Oyasumi

and sayonara." A sweat dropping Kagome dragged away an eye twitching Sesshoumaru, and drove home.

While Haru, Momiji and Hatori were...sleeping. Like piglets.

VXV next day VXV

"Konnichiwa Tohru chan. Kyo kun. Yuki kun!" "Konnichiwa Kagome chan, Sesshoumaru san" Tohru and Yuki

greeted Kagome, but Kyo was too busy blushing and looking at Tohru. "What period do you have first Tohru?"

"Chemistry. You?" "Same." Sesshoumaru spoke up, causing girls around them to sigh, and glare at the two

girls talking beside him. Slowly, the group walked to class, meeting Hana and Uo on the way. "Konnichiwa Hana chan, Uo chan."

Kagome grinned and ran in front of them. Suddenly, the school bell rang. "Ahh...we're going to be late!" Kagome

chattered, and after the word late, raced through the halls with Sesshoumaru, while the others ran as fast as they could,

chasing after the two.

VXV lunch VXV

"Lunch. Finally." Kyo groaned and dragged himself to the lunch lady, who gave him some food. True,

they were tired from running to classes from time to time. However, Sesshoumaru was barely panting,

and Kagome wasn't tired. Not one ounce. The others, meaning Yuki, Tohru and Uo dragged themselves too,

while Hana walked normally, reading a black book. "Yum...vegetables...nice..." Sesshoumaru said in a sarcastic voice.

He was begining to hate the taste of vegetables. He needed MEAT. Apparently, the cook was a vegeterain(spelling?). Throwing his

food into the bin, he pulled out a cheeseburger from his lunchbox, and a fillet o fish for Kagome, while Kyo glared

at him, eyeing the fillet hungrily. "What about us?" he snapped, jealous of the fillet o fish (LOL). Sesshoumaru smirked,

and brought out a packet of fries for them, which they gulped down, expect for Hana, who ate the vegetables quietly.

VXV After school VXV

The group walked out of the school door, when... "Kyo my darling! I missed you so much! Why didn't you visit me?"

A girl with raven black hair ran up to Kyo. "Kagura, the boar. She reminds me of the wind witch." Sesshoumaru's

emotionless voice stopped her from hugging Kyo to death. "Who are you? And what are you talking about?" "Relax

Kagura, they know everything." The blushing Yuki said. "You guys wanna take a ride in my car?" Kagome asked, and

grinned when she saw the hungry look in their eyes.

VXV Shigure's House VXV

Shigure sat down, with Ritsu on the opposite. "Ritsu, how are you doing?"

"Fine thank you Shigure. I wanted to buy some fruit for you, but couldn't decide which ones. So I brought you books about

fruits instead." Shigure smiled, but a twitch was seen on his pale forehead. "I'm soooo sorry. I will not do it again..."

"Enguard!" Shigure poked Ritsu in the waist and he fainted. "We're home!" Yuki shouted while coming in. "Kagura! Tohru! You're

back! My blushing bride, have you come to see me?" He ranted on until Kagome kicked him in the shin. "He needed that." said

Kyo in a rough voice, while Sesshoumaru nodded gruffly. "Ah. Ritsu. The monkey. Nice to see you." Kagome spoke to the now

concious Ritsu. "You..know?" came his confused voice. "Yes. And we also know that you're a man." "I'm so sorry I won't do it again..."

"Enguard!" Ritsu was unconcious. "Well we better get going. So much work, so little time! Sayonara." Kagome waved goodbye, followed

by Sesshoumaru.

VXV Kagome's home VXV

"Mama I'm home!" Kagome shouted, but no one was there. A note was left on the fridge.

_Kagome_

_Jii chan, Souta and me have gone to Singapore for two weeks to take care of a sick aunt. _

_The shrine will have no food, electric suppliences, etc. So please stay at your classmate's _

_house while we are gone._

_Take care._

_Mum._

Kagome then turned to Sesshoumaru. "What are we going to do?" And he shrugged.

VXV meanwhile, unbeknownst VXV

Momiji groaned and got up. "Huh? It's evening? Guys! Wake up! We slept through the whole day!" Hatori jumped up, and straightened his

tie. "Akito's going to be angry." He said, and rushed off to his car. While leaving Momiji and Haru to face the Sohma members, who

were now staring at them. "Hatoriiiiiiiiii! Waiiiiiiiiiiit!" They screamed and ran, trying to catch up with the black car.

SF: How was it? Please review.

Kag: It's good to be back. Where's Fluffy sama?

-Noises are heard in the toliet-

SF: I gagged him, and locked him in the toilet. I'll let him go if I get more reviews.

Kag: You heard her reviewers. Review, or she won't let Sesshy out, and I'll Sit Inuyasha ten times!

-Far away in hell-

Inu: -SMASH!- Damn you Kagomeeeeeeeee!

End of chap. 3!


	4. Chapter 4

School Blues

AN: Mwa ha ha ha. Since I got so many reviews, mainly around six, but that's good

enough. I let Sesshoumaru out of the toilet today since one of the reviewers ask me to

do so KINDLY. I was wondering if I should kill Akito, or excorise him. Like a ghost.

Please help me vote. We're not meeting any new characters today, since it's a

Saturday, and Kagome needs HELP! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I will do this once every 4 chapters. I do not own anything except the

burgers that I ate yesterday while typing this...story!

Yuki was in the middle of his beauty sleep, after bashing his older brother when his

cell phone rang. He picked it up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Sohma Yuki speakin...zzzz"

"YUKI SOHMA! WAKE THE HELL UP!" a voice screamed so loud that he was half deaf.

"K-kagome? Take a chill pill...Geez...zzz...(Imagine Yuki saying that.)

"Anyway I need a place to stay. Can I stay at Shi's?(aka Shigure)"

"Hnn...Whatever.." And with that, he fell back to sleep, but not before yelling.

"Shigure...Kagome wants to stay over...for two weeks." Shigure replied, but he was too

busy sleeping to hear. "Mure, ash wong ash i cwhan sweh mah bskluin brdsk" Sure, Shigure's

sound of brushing his teeth was disgusting, but the translation was disgusting too.

Translation: Sure, as long as I can see my blushing bride.

VXV Kagome's house VXV

"FLUFFY! Are you done packing?" Kagome asked. Hearing a growling noise. Which meant

no. She sighed and stood at the door waiting with her luggage. After Sesshoumaru was done

'packing', they headed to the sliver BMW (woah) and drove on, to the Sohma Residence.

XVX Sohma residence, the afternoonXVX

Shigure stood in front of his house nervously, waiting for his 'blushing bride'. After seeing the sliver

car driving up, he ran forward to embrace Kagome, but got a bonk on the head, and a growl from Sesshoumaru

instead. "Let's go in, shall we?" Kagome asked, without waiting for an answer, dragging an unconcious Shigure

behind her.

"Tohru? Yuki? Kyo?" Kagome's voice filled the hallways. The three came down, and she dumped Shigure onto the

floor. "So where do Fluffy and I stay?" she asked, earning a grin from Kyo, and a twitch from Sesshoumaru. He'd

deal with her later. "Uhh...I don't think there's space in my room." Tohru said, not wanting Sesshoumaru sleeping

in the same room with him. "And no damn way am I sharing it with a girl." Kagome piped up. "I'll stay with Tohru and

Fluffy, you can stay with Yuki." "NOOOO!" Aparrently, everyone shouted that. "Has anyone thought of the guest room

yet?" Asked Sesshoumaru. Which caused them to sweat drop. "Ehehehehe...the guest room. Okay, we'll stay in the guest room.

Kyo, can you pleaaaaaase bring the luggage up?" Kagome asked, and looked up with puppy dog eyes, that only Hana could resist.

"Feh. Whatever." Kyo sighed, looks like he was the one to do the labour here. While the others sit back and relax.

Grinning, Kagome started to bound over the living room, exploring the things inside, while Sesshoumaru walked slowly, yawning.

"Yuki, Tohru, Shi, can we go up to your room?" Again with the puppy dog eyes. Sweat drops. "Sure." All three of them answered.

Opening Tohru's door, Kagome squealed in delight. Her room was so neat and tidy. Yuki's room was very well organised. And Shigure,

let's just say his room needed a whole renovation. (Chapter 1 of Fruit basket the terrible room) Kagome, with the help of Sesshoumaru,

moved everything out of the room, and started by re-decorating the room, while the Sohmas, including Kyo, who had just gotten back,

just gaped. The desk here, futon there, bookshelf at the corner...The list was endless. After an hour or two, the room was complete, and

Shigure's eyes grew watery. "Are you sure you don't want to be my blushing bride?" He asked hopefully, but got a red eyed Sessoumaru

(Sesshy's jeeeeaaaalous!) instead. Not wanting to anger Sesshoumaru to the full extent of him transforming, Shigure quietly tiptoed away to

the bathroom. After a moment of silence, Kyo burst out in laughter. "Man did you see his face!" Causing Tohru to giggle, the rest to laugh

stupidly, and himself to blush. "Excuse me!" He raced off. Yuki wasn't going to let him live without making fun of himself. Dragging Sesshoumaru,

the now good friends went up to their rooms. It was spacious. Unpacking her things, Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Why did you bring the TV

here?" "I liked it." The simple reply caused her to stare. "Fine fine." Laying down her sleeping bag, they went down to the kitchen, and cooked

one of their now favourite meals: Ramen. "WHAT? You never ate Ramen before?" asked Kagome, shocked. "Ehehehehehe.." "You pick up

the chopsticks and slurp." The Sohmas copied what Sesshoumaru and Kagome did. "Delicious..." The Sohmas looked like they were in

sheer bliss. After a good dinner, Kagome headed up to do her homework, Sesshoumaru as her 'imaginary' bodyguard. "Well let's get to bed

(Not that wayy perverted HENTAIS!) we have extra activites tomorrow." After making sure that Kagome was asleep, Sesshoumaru switched off

the lights and kissed Kagome's forehead. "Oyasumi Kagome chan." He whispered, snuggling next to her, but never expecting something from her.

"Oyasumi Sesshoumaru kun."

End!

SF: Kawaii desu ne?

Sess: Was not! Why do I have to kiss her?

SF: Because you're a man?

Kag: -fainted-

SF: Now shut up before I say the D word.

Sess: It's not like it can do anything, anyway.

SF: Down.

Sess: -Smash-

SF: review, or I'll say the D word. Now time for the replies!

Thanks for all of your reviews, I like them sooo much, and comments, and I'm chinese too. LOL. I hope you like my story.

O

Y

A

S

U

M

I

EVERYONE! SF loggin out!

End of chap.4


	5. Chapter 5

School Blues

AN: Yay! So many reviews so many so many! It's already one fourth of a hundred.

Time to reply to reviewers!

Sliver Pheonix7: Fine. Hurry up and read!

Star Princess 2020: Ah well. That proves that Sesshoumaru is worthy of their

attention.

Star Princess 2020 again: Yeah Sliver hair. But Ayame wants total power on Yuki

For the rest who reviewed, thank you all. You've made my day

better. Unlike Lord Fluffy. Now lets hurry up on this chapter I'm

tired:

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Rubbing her

eyes, she came face to face with golden-amber coloured ones. "Ahhhh!"

She climbed back, but sighed as she saw who it was.

"Those sexual tensions...of my dreams.." She then

noticed that Sesshoumaru was staring at her strangely.

"Did I say that out loud?" "What sexual tensions?"

Apparently she did. Sesshoumaru's mind clicked.

It was _those_ kinds of sexual tensions. He smirked at the

thought. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in"

Kagome said, adjusting her night-clothes. Tohru came in. "There're two

people who want to see you. Sohma Kisa, and Hiro." Seeing two

children hiding behind Tohru, Kagome smiled warmly. "The tiger, and

the itty bwitty sheep. How are you?" She spoke up, teasing Hiro.

Kisa ran over, her eyes wide. "You know about us?" She smiled as Kagome

nodded her head, and hugged her. As a result, Kagome got a glare from Hiro,

and Sesshoumaru growled at him. Turning around, he gaped at the tall, unknown

guy. He was so big, and Hiro decided to admire him. "Cool guy! Who are you?"

"He's Sesshoumaru Tashio, a dog demon." Tohru piped up. "Cool!" Hiro looked

up to Sesshoumaru, and gulped. He wasn't fit for smirking. "Kisa, Tohru, you

guys wanna go shopping?" Without answer, Kagome dragged the two girls off, followed

by Sesshoumaru, who was carrying Hiro, and he was too shocked to speak(He's

shocked because he got carried by the oh-great Sesshoumaru. Feh.)

They had brought almost everything. From dresses to jeans. Kagome dragged Tohru

to the exit, piling the outfits into the car, while girls gaped at Sesshoumaru. Kisa and

Hiro walked in front of them, holding Tohru's hand.(Looking like a family here!) "Big

sister, can we stay over tonight? We'll stay at your room." Kisa asked Tohru. Even Hiro

wanted to stay. Sesshoumaru was COOL. (LOL) Happily agreeing, Kagome drove back

to the Sohma, or rather Shigure Residence.

"My blushing bride! You're home!" Shigure wanted to embrace Kagome, but she kicked

his...(ahem) ass (ahem) instead, and Hiro smiled, a genuine one. "Let's go and see

how messy Shigure's room is. Come on Hiro!" Kisa dragged Hiro to Shigure's room,

and gaped. It was spic and span. "Did Shigure hire a maid?" Hiro bounded over

to Sesshoumaru. "No I did it." Kisa cheered. "Big sister Kagome is so great! Can we

go and see your stuff? Pleeeease?" Chuckling, Kagome informed her, "Later. It's

time to give Tohru a whole new closet, and ours too." Dragging the girls to

Tohru's room, Kagome started to dress them up. Yuki came out of the kitchen, as

Kyo stepped down for some instant Ramen. After a period of glaring, they asked at once:

"Where are the girls?" "Playing dress up." Kyo and Yuki gaped, and went on with

their business. "Wanna play Kagome's X-Box?" Sesshoumaru turned to Hiro.

"Sure. Race you up(Hiro)!" Sesshoumaru sighed, and was in the room a second

before Hiro opened the door. Gaping. "No fair! You cheated!"

Pushing Tohru and Kisa into the guestroom, which the boys were occupying by

playing her technology, Kagome yelled for their attention. Tohru's complete!

The girl came out in a tight top and jeans. Kyo blushed, and commented it was...great. While

Kisa came in a blouse, and skirt. Kagome was in her fresh night clothes. "Now if you don't mind,

I need to get rest. So good night!" Kagome said, pushing everyone but Sesshoumaru out.

"Oyasumi Sesshoumaru kun." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sesshoumaru

couldn't help it, their lips were getting closer, his eyes were focused.

He kissed her.

"Oyasumi Kagome chan."

SF: How was it?

Sesshoumaru: Like shit. Why must I kiss her?

SF: Cause I wanted you to. For that good job, I'm gonna ask Kagome to massage you.

VXV after massaging, Sesshoumaru purrs VXV

SF: Waiiii! He purrs!

Sess: That's a content growl, stupid.

SF: He called me stupid! I shall discontinue this fanfiction. Just kidding!

Kagome: If you don't review, she'll really discontinue this.

O

Y

A

S

U

M

I

M

I

N

N

A

S

A

N

SF logging out.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

School Blues

AN: 31 reviews. 31 REVIEWS. Thanks soooooooo much. And...6 reviews in one

night. I was wondering if I should demolish this story. But I don't think so now.

Because I got 31 reviews! Comments to the reviewers:

ilikewhitetigers: Everything is great in your opinion!

Hikaritenshi: I luff your name. Fluffy name! Such an avid reader. But I'm writing every day,

does that count as an avid writer?

Tomoyo: Wow the camera girl. Every single one of your reviews is "Please update" which I am.

I've already got everything, and I mean everything planned out. I'm gonna KILL Akito. Cause I

hate him.

Fluffy-sama's little girl: Yeah rhymes. I decided on Sesshoumaru being Hiro's hero cause they're

both cold. And Hiro likes to be 'cool', I hope you like this chapter, cause I haven't put much

effort into it - yet!

StarPrincess2020: Yup. Although he's very cold, he just isn't suited to be smiling. I hate to see

Sesshoumaru smiling when he doesn't mean it. -shudder-

lildevil0644: It's going to end in another 8 chapters. And the next chapter is now. Do you

notice that I'm updating EVERY DAY?

That's all of my reviewers! Now let's go on with the story. Chaaaaaaaaaarge!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything, so don't sue me. But I'll appreciate it if you give me

a Sesshoumaru plushie! Lord Fluuuuuffy!

Kagome was hanging up the clothes, when she heard a rustling noise. Everyone was at home,

since it was a public holiday. Walking cautiously, she found another girl, with raven hair, and was

very tall. "Rin, the horse. You like Haru, am I correct?" she said wisely, causing the girl to glare at her.

"Shut up!" she spat, wincing as the pain in her shoulder. She had sprained it. Kagome put her

hand over Rin's shoulder, and her miko powers were activated. The pink glow healed Rin's hand, and

to Kagome's delight, she smiled. "How cool! How old are you? How do you know Haru? And do you

know about us?" She trailed off at that question. "I am a miko, I'm 18, I live with your idiotic

pervert Shigure, and yes I know about you. My compainion knows about you too." At that moment,

Sesshoumaru walked right in on them, causing Kagome to blush. "Who's that?" She looked at Kagome

for an answer. "I am Sesshoumaru." The silence was too loud, and Kagome drug Rin into her room. Well

rather the guest room. "Your clothes are tattered! Go and take a bath okay? I'm waiting for you on my bed."

After making sure Rin was in the shower, Kagome picked up her cell phone and began pressing numbers.

"Yo Haru here, wassup?"

"Hat-su-ha-ru! Your girlfriend Rin is here!"

"Rin?"

"Yeah don't come today. Come tomorrow. There's gonna be a guy's sleepover, and a girl's sleepover too. Ask

everyone except Akito, okay?"

"Sure sure. Cya!"

"Sa-yo-na-ra! O-ya-su-mi!"

"Oyasumi Ka-go-me!"

Kagome fumed at the phone, mad at Haru for mocking her. "Shiiiiii! Yuki! Kyo! Tohru! Lord Fluuuuuufffy! Hiro! Kisa!"

Everyone came rushing in. "Yes?" They asked, breathless. "We're gonna have 2 sleepovers tomorrow! One for the

guys, and another for the girls." Hiro began dancing. "Yay! I get to sleep with (Not that way hentais!) my coolest

hero EVER!" Sweat drops. "Hiro? Did I mention that Sesshoumaru is a deadly killer, and Lord of the Western Lands?"

Kagome asked. Hiro stopped in his tracks. "Cool! Kagome! Tell me more about Sesshoumaru!" "Ask him. He'll

say that he's very 'kind' and stuff. Pfft." Kagome said, locking eyes with Sesshoumaru as he smirked.

"Sleepover! Prepare for my pjs!" Kisa rushed over to her bag. While Kyo was glaring. "I don't want to sleep with

that damn rodent." "Do you want to be with the girls instead?" Kagome giggled as Kyo spluttered. "N-no!"

"Good. Rin can stay with Kyo then." "Fine." "Good kitty."

After everyone left, Rin came out in a blue dress. "Sorry I took so long." "It's ok. Do you mind sleeping over in

Kyo's room."

"I guess not."

"Thanks. By the way, there's a sleepover at 9, tomorrow. Good night. We'll start on your makeover tomorrow."

"Night Sesshoumaru san, Kagome san."

Upon hearing the word Sesshoumaru, Kagome blushed and closed the door. To find Sesshoumaru in pajamas.

Black silk ones. Kagome blushed 10 million colours of red, and pulled the bed covers over herself.

"Oyasumi Sesshoumaru."

The lights went off, and as Kagome felt drowsy, she felt two arms securing her, and an 'Oyasumi Kagome chan',

before she fell asleep

End

SF: Done!

Sess: I don't wanna hug her!

SF: Awww does lwittle Swesshy poo need a hug?

Sess: Shut up.

SF: Whatever, review.

S

A

Y

O

N

A

R

A!

SF has passed out!


	7. Chapter 7

School Blues

Sorry for the late posting. My father didn't like me to post much.

And I slept in. I do not have book fourteen of Fruit Basket YET,

so I kind of do not know how Rin acts. Hiro is warm around Kisa

and now Sesshoumaru, but to no one else, I presume. Fine,

maybe Kagome. Comments and answers for reviewers start...

NOW:

Hikaritenshi: Your old name is so long. Considering mine is

quite long too.

Fluffy sama's lil girl: I already toldja I do not know how Rin acts!

-is depressed-

StarPrincess2020: Yay! You mean book fourteen is out? I need

to go stock up on my comic books. It was so boring this year.

Maybe I'm growing up.

Tomoyo: Lol. It's supposed to be commenting about the story, and

not telling others about your movie. Happy for you though.

Gir the Insane Flamin Ninja: Akito's gonna be in this chapter!

Go to hell, Akito!

Thats all of my reviewers. I really hope to reach 50 reviews, but I only

got 37! I would appreciate it if all of you readers out there post at least

two reviews, then at least I can reach fifty. I'm doing another story on March,

and will be updating on weekends. The story is about Kagome, who people

thinks is a guy, accidently breaks the vase of the Fly High Club. And for

repaying 8 million yen, she needs to join the club and work. But one

by one, the guys are all falling for her. I thought of doing a HP and

IY crossover, but decided not to. My imagination ain't that big.

Characters introduced today: Akito, Kureno

Title: Akito visits, and the evil inside him.

I hope you enjoy this story, cause I thought about this chapter for two days, and

two nights:

The door's buzzer rang as Kagome was surfing the net. Opening the door, she

chuckled upon seeing Kureno Sohma. "Are you looking for someone, Kureno

Sohma?"

"Yes, is this the right house?"

"Yes this is the Sohma house, Chicken."

At this point, Kureno looked a bit freaked out, and Kagome decided to stop.

"Do not try to fake it Mr Kureno, I know about your curse, and that if

Akito is killed, the curse is gone. Forever."

"That is what I wanted to talk about. Akito is coming to visit, and he's coming

in fifteen minutes. I wish you good luck upon facing his wrath, and farewell."

"Bye." Slamming the door, Kagome yelled for everyone, who had just woke

up from the previous night's sleepover ( I wanna miss the sleepover). Rubbing

their eyes, and yawning, they gasped as Kagome yelled out the following information

(expect Sess): "AKITO'S GONNA BE HERE IN 15 MINUTES!" They began freshining

up, and was done in a record time of 3 minutes, and twenty eight seconds. Waiting nervously,

Shigure answered the door when the buzzer rang. "Nice to see you Akito. Every one is

present."

"Good. I see there are new members." Akito glared, while smiling a sickening smile.

"This is Kagome, and Sesshoumaru." (Shigure)

"I've heard the two names before. Ah well. I just stopped by to see if there's anything...

interesting. Momji, I see that you've not gotten over the girl's uniform yet. Yuki, why

do you not quiver anymore?" Akito mumbled and walked off, immensly freaking everyone

but the two 'new comers'. They knew what was going to happen, and they were

prepared for anything, for the worst.

VXV With Akito, and his POV VXV

The voices in my head are screaming for me to let go. I resist, I know what was going

to happen if I did. The whole world would be doomed, and the only ones who could

save me from this tortury(sp?) was Kagome, and Sesshoumaru. The jealousy swarmed

through my heart upon seeing them getting along so well with the rest of the members.

The pain in my heart got bigger as I remembered how I used to torture them. The

past is the past, and someday I would return, not the same, but I would be

a better guy, that would make my parents proud of me. My deeper side screamed

for me to go and kill them, but the time had not yet come. But it was near. The time

for me to go. I was a rebel, and perhaps I won't be, the next time. Another few more

minutes, and the rage inside me exploded. I let go of everything, the world, my family,

and welcomed myself into the darkness, where only Satan could go, in my body,

and flew to Shigure's residence, knowing that the two were prepared, for I am

Naraku's pawn.

End

AN: I know, torture. Get ready for the final battle! Anyway I have a few questions to ask:

One: When someone gets purified, do they turn into dust?

That was the question. Now for the pairings:

Sess and Kag

Kyo and Hon

Kagu and Yuki(I know it's a funny pairing, but it kinda fits, as Yuki used to like Hon, and

Kagu liked Kyo)

Hatori and Mayu (sp?) That's a good pairing.

Shi and no one

Aya and no one

Kureno and no one

Momiji and no one

Haru and Rin

Hiro and Kisa

Sess: I don't wanna marry that wench.

SF: SHUT UP.

Sess: -whimper-

SF: I'm kinda in a bad mood today, so its the end. Sorry for shortness or longness

S

A  
Y  
O  
N  
A  
R  
A

SF over!


	8. Chapter 8

School blues chapter 8

SF: Ohayo readers. I'm sorry I didn't update for over a year. There's just so much work to do! And projects...I also can't come onto the computer very much.  
Sess: About time you got here ningen.  
SF: Shaddup you big fat NINCOMPOOP.  
Sess: How Dare You Call This Sesshoumaru Fat and a Nincompoop!  
SF: Aw put a sock innit Sess:(shocked at attitude and shuts up)  
SF: Lol my temper seems to be fiercer. Anyway...I hope this will be my last chapter and then...I shall be on a long holiday to work on stories on paper and I'll type them out properly. My M.Words has gone missing so I'm using Notepad- How annoying!! If it's a CCS story I'll have a Kero Corner and Inuyasha story I'll have a Sess corner. And Pretear a Sasame corner(cause I like him) Oh and I would like to thank all my readers who have patiently waited for this chapter. Well lets get on with the story! (Oh and just an update I do not plan to show any couplings expect Kagome and Sesshoumaru as I'm lazy. Remember to review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own FB or Inuyasha. So you NINCOMPOOP LAWYERS, try to sue moi.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood on the field in their battle clothes. Kagome was dressed in an armor suit like Sango's, but her outfit enabled her to move more flexibly and it was blue. In her hand was her two Krises and on her back in a wooden basket(courtesy of Miroku) were her traditional bow and arrows. Sesshoumaru was dressed in his traditional haori and armour. Meanwhile, Tohru and the Sohma family were in Shigure's hut, looking out of the window. There, they saw Akito. Only Kagome could hear what he was saying though. Akito had screamed that he was Naraku's son. After Akito had landed,(he was flying) the fight began.

Akito had sent multiples of demons at once towards the two but Sesshoumaru cut them away with Tojikin. As a snake youkai approached Kagome, she moved like the shadows and stabbed the snake with her two krises. Akito however continued to laugh maniacally, and with a wave of his hand, out came a replica of Kagura and Kanna.  
Sesshoumaru moved like the wind, quickly stabbing "Kagura" in the back, but instead of blood, out came soil. As Sesshoumaru was distracted, he was almost sucked in by "Kanna's" mirror, if not for Kagome. She had used her arrow to shoot the mirror. Instead of reflecting it, the arrow shattered the mirror into a million pieces and killed "Kanna". Again, soil came out. Sesshoumaru barked at Akito, "So they are just weak replicas, not even a quarter as powerful as the originals!" Akito smiled evilly.  
"Yes, but now for some fun."

Akito transformed and his legs became many tentacles that slithered across the ground. A black aura was emitting from him. Kagome and Sesshoumaru cut a piece of his tentacles that was coming too near, but instead of rejoining, the tentacle dropped dead. Sesshoumaru scoffed while Kagome berated Akito, "So they won't rejoin. Ha"  
Sesshoumaru quickly cut off half the tentacles in one slash, and Kagome purified the other half with her arrows. Sesshoumaru then walked up to Akito, who seemed unable to move at that moment, and held him by the throat. Dropping him just as suddenly, Sesshoumaru stared down at Akito.

"Take me to Kanna and Kagura," Akito said hoarsely.

Sesshoumaru did not reply him. Instead, he slashed Akito in half, and the black void opened. As Akito was being sucked in, his last words were, "Kagura always loved you..." As the void closed, Sesshoumaru voiced his replies to the wind. "However, I did not love her." But as Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, he allowed himself to crack a small smile out of his cold exterior. True, he hadn't fallen for Yuka, Kagura and all the othr females-ningen,hanyoh or youkai- who had fallen and thrown themselves at him, the Lord of the Western Lands(until now). (SF: Cocky, isn't he?)

Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be digging deep in his thoughts. Poking him, she giggled when she saw that he was startled by the closeness of their faces.  
Returning back to her original position, she asked him in a small voice, "Sesshou-kun, what do we do next?" "I don't know, Kagome," he replied in his deep, sultry voice. Then, as quick as lightning, he kissed her

Back at Shigure's hut, the girls squealed upon seeing the two kiss, the boys became tomatoes, Shigure and Ayame let out a pervertic snicker while Hatori and Kueno let out a brief smile. To let the two out on the field know that everybody was watching, Shigure put his hands to his mouth and shouted out loud, "Yoohoo! You two over there! Get on with it! The audience is getting bored!"

Startled, Kagome broke it off and blushed upon seeing every single member of the Sohma family watching them. "Oh my god. I'm so gonna kill those flea-  
ridden animals-no, Sohmas once I get back," she muttered under her breath, as they were free of the zodiac curse.(SF: Yes, I'm sorry if I did not tell all of you that once Akito dies, the family is free of the curse.Like Shigure over here. Shi: (hugging Kag) Sess: (Doesn't mind)) Sesshoumaru smirked. "Kagome"  
"Yes Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, turning back to the Taiyoukai. "Will you be my girlfriend?"(SF: Yes people he PROPOSED! Well kind of) As both of them turned tomato red, the killing of the Sohma family was forgotten as Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru in a warm embrace.

Epilouge.

Yes, nine years had passed.(SF: Kag looks like 26 and Sess looks like 27) Sesshoumaru was now the CEO of Motorola, while Kagome was his faithful assistant. However, she hadn't appeared in the office for about two months and rumours were circuitlating around the entire office that she had been fired.

That night

Two pairs of eyes watched Sesshoumaru's every move as he got his coat. "Kagome, are you sure you want watermelon?" he called out. "Yes, and Oden too!" A voice floated out of the bedroom. Sesshoumaru sighed. 1 more month until the torture would end. He left the house, but not before locking the door.

Seven year old Miroku had Kagome's eyes and Sesshoumaru's silver hair. Sango, his twin, however had Sesshoumaru's molten eyes and Kagome's hair. Both of them were demons. Knowing that the baby was due, the two had a discussion about what to name the baby. "How about Inuyasha"  
asked Miroku. "Nah. Sounds like Inutrasha to me. What about Kouga?" replied Sango. "No..." Miroku trailed off. A while later, both of them blurted "Youko" out at the same time. After that, there was silence, but in the dim glow of the hallways, you could see two small children grinning impishly before linking pinkies and heading back to their shared bedroom.

SF: And that's a wrap. Now, to clearify things. Krises are small daggers, Motorola is a mobile phone company.Oden is J'panese noodles. If you didn't know, Kagome was pregnant. And in my world, demons give birth after 5 months of gestation. YES, Kagome turned into an inuyoukai thanks to the Shikon No Tama. She also fell back asleep after Sesshoumaru left. The two were given permission by their parents to name the baby BOY and they share a room cause they're scared of ghosts. And yes Kag and Sess were mated and married. No Lemon.  
Sess: Whoopee-doo my "kids" are afraid of ghosts.  
SF: Somebody woke up on the wrong side of his bed today. Besides, they're not really your kids. ANYWAY,(throws Sess a glare) I.  
Can't believe I have completed this story! (grabs Sess and starts wailing)  
Sess: (shocked)  
Kag: (pops out) Since SF is busy, I would like to say that I love ODEN! Sayo-  
SF: Nonononono! I want to do this! (bums Kag out of way)  
Kag: (Sits in corner and pouts)  
SF: I would like to thank my fellow readers for reading, my reviewers for reviewing, Sess and Kag over here I couldn't have done it without them. I would like to thank Serenity H. Riddle and Hikaritenshi2000 specially for adding this story into their C2. I would also like to thank flamers(NIL) as I take their critisicm as an opportunity to learn and improve from what I am doing. (moves from spotlight)  
Sess:(Pops out with mike) Review or thou shall kill(you.  
Kag: (Runs over and bops Sess on the head)  
SF: (Laughs) So, for the last time, Sayonara minna-san... 


End file.
